Insane Plane
by itachirulez
Summary: Sakura is entering a boarding school across the world... she doesn't like flying but its the only way to get there... Sakura meets 2 handsome boys who drive her out of her sane mind bad at summaries just read itasaku deisaku


Insane Plane

well I know I should be working on other stories but I'm full of ideas from when I thought of this story... enjoy.... every chpt will probably about 1-2 hours on the plane...

sakura: normal

**sakura: **inner sakura

_sakura:_thinking

I'm going to change from person to person sometimes... not in the tenses but just with what they think of the situation.

Sakura Haruno strolled down the narrow corridor that lead her towards the plane. She held a plane ticket in her mouth as she maneuvered through the hall with her large luggage pile. Sakura personally hated plane rides. Her claustrophobia prevented her from staying in the economy seating area, away from the screaming babies and the sick person that just ALWAYS has to sit next to YOU. Sakura silently thanked her father for allowing her to get a first class seat.

Even though Sakura didn't think it was proper to wear boot heels, a blue skirt, and a tank top during traveling, she was going to a boarding high school in Europe that her family had spent a lot of their savings on. She had to look good to the head master.

* * *

18 hours on a non-stop plane wasn't her kinda thing but Sakura was going to endure it no matter what. Her mind started to wander, was she going to sit next to a plane sick person and get barfed on? Or a emotionally effected person with bipolar disorder, emotional breakdown anyone? Maybe she could just sleep through it all.... Suddenly, a pair of boys, about her age, pushed her aside roughly, pushing her into the wall of the narrow hall.

"Watch it!" Sakura dropped the ticket out of her mouth and angrily pulled up a strap of her tank top. She bent over to get her ticket, "_Who do they think they are?_ **Calm down... I bet your going to be the one who has an emotional breakdown if you don't get your head straight...** _oh come on! Once! Once I lost it! No other times... _**Shut up... your going to make us look bad if you talk to yourself." **Inside the moderately sized cabin Sakura shoved her ticket into the nearest pocket in her backpack, she had had enough of carrying the thing around. The boys who had pushed her aside were sitting right there! Sakura silently cursed and shrank into the seat. The plane's first class area was deserted other than the three of them. Both of the boys were quite handsome but one was deadly serious and the other had a childish smirk smeared across his face. The one that was smirking had golden hair that was probably brighter than the sun, The other's was the complete opposite, his hair reminded Sakura of a starless night, a complete eclipse. Sakura decided it wasn't exactly the best crowd but it could be worse.

"Why hello..." The smirking boy, with hair that was shinier and even longer than hers, smugly said to her. "I guess its only the three of us..."

"Please go away, I'm not exactly the flirtatious type" Sakura buried her head into a pillow that was stamped with the emblem of Japan airlines. She was practically asleep.

"Well you look like the flirty type though" The boy replied, winking, he was getting troublesome.

"**Oh he's going down! The perv... **_Not now I'm not in the mood, ok?"_ Sakura grumbled something about a perv before being silenced by the boy that didn't really look enthusiastic.

"Deidara, leave her alone, she looks tired, I don't think she'll appreciate you interrupting her every five minutes." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

Deidara ignored him and went on, " Why are you here? We're going to a high school..." Horror slowly soaked into her face, _"Were they going to they same school!?"_ Deidara's expression changed into a puzzled one.

"Why are you so upset looking?" He questioned her face.

(Itachi's view point)

Itachi smoothly slid into his seat, he was not going to enjoy this flight, but the prospect of that pink-haired girl made it sound better. The girl that lay before him was in bright yellow tank top, which was probably purchased at Hot Topic, it had "Charlie The Unicorn" printed across the front with a white unicorn... (A/N when charlie the unicorn bloomed all over the world, hot topic started making shirts like that... I didn't buy one soooo idk what one looks like...) Itachi didn't exactly know what that was but thought it was cute... She also had a short blue skirt that looked like it was used for sports, a skort? The girls heeled boots looked good on her long pale legs. Itachi shook himself, why would he be thinking DEIDARA thoughts! This was bad... maybe if he just closed his eyes. Sakura popped into his head once again! Itachi was not happy, he had to admit he liked her... _"Deidara must be enjoying this...very much..."_

_

* * *

_

(Deidara's view point)

"_Just alittle closer and I can get close enough to snuggle with Sakura!" _Deidara's face burst into a victorious expression. The plane had already took off and Deidara had squeezed a few more questions out of Sakura like, why she was there and who she was. Dei liked Sakura not just for her hotness, which you had to admit was pretty good, she was kinda stubborn and playful, it was totally his kind. Deidara sighed, the flight attendant had squished the three of them in three seats together to pack extra luggage in the other seats. He had been a little overly excited about this complication...

* * *

im not impressed with this intro at all so im going 2 try to make an awesome 2nd chapter... D: this one sucked! But I like the overall idea..... =.= bad...bad...bad plz review! and give mi ideaaaz


End file.
